Falling Apart
by Pepster's Paradise
Summary: He's completely in love with her. But where does she stand? What if all of this ends in hate? He can't live without her, but he will if he has to. Going to be redone and finished!
1. Author's Note

I don't know what happened with this story, so sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update years ago. But I'm trying to get back into writing this story, so I hope you enjoy what I come up with and hopefully I'll be able to get some new chapters up soon. Again I apologize for the lack of a story, but give me a chance and I'll try not to let you down!


	2. Chapter 1: The Burrow

**AN: So here's the first chapter everyone. It's based off the original first and second chapters of this story, but revised and hopefully it's better. Please feel to review and give me any ideas of what you may like to see later on in the story. I would also appreciate it if you didn't flame seeing as I'm only 15 and I know my stories aren't the best, but I'm trying. Thanks for reading!**

…

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny! Your Hogwarts letters are here." Mrs. Weasley had called to the four from the kitchen. She heard a mad dash coming from the stairs. "Slow down you lot, these letters aren't going anywhere." She spoke crossly, but her eyes said differently. They were filled with a love only a mother could possess.

"Oh my goodness! I'm Head Girl!" Hermione shouted. She couldn't help but grin, she was so proud. "That's great Hermione, but we all knew you were going to get it. You're the brightest witch of our year, like Sirius used to say." Harry responded. Hermione looked at Harry and she could tell that the smile didn't really reach his eyes. The poor boy hadn't been the same since his death, it was like a part of him died with him that day he fell through the veil.

"Oh sorry Harry, what were you saying?" Hermione asked.

"We were just saying that Harry's Quidditch Captain, and me and-"

"Ron and I, Ginevra." corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Ginny replied. "As I was saying. Ron and I, are still Prefects. So we all have titles." Ginny said. But you could tell that she was trying to keep a straight face and she was failing miserably. She couldn't help herself, so she started to giggle, and Ginny joined in. After about ten seconds it turned into a full-fledged laugh attack. Harry and Ron gave each other one look with two meanings. Girls, and let's get out of here. They fled up the stairs faster than you could say pumpkin juice.

"Hey Gin,"

"Mhmm," she responded.

"I think I'm going to go up to my room and start packing so that when we come back from Diagon Alley all I'll have to do is put in my books, and cauldron. Is that okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure, I might just go and do that too. It might make packing a whole lot easier for me. One question though Hermione."

"And what would that be."

"Where were you all my life?" She asked. Hermione just laughed and went upstairs.

As she packed she wondered who the Head Boy was and where they would stay. But it didn't matter much to her, all that mattered was the fact that N.E.W.T.S were this year, she was going to graduate, and that this could quite possibly be the best year of her life.

...

Hermione was a little nervous about going back to school, and meeting the new Head Boy. She wasn't quite ready to leave yet. "Hermione! I need your help!" Ginny yelled from the other room.

"Okay, just hold on a second. I need to grab something." She replied.

"Well hurry up Mione!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As soon as she arrived in Ron and Harry's room, she could see that Ginny was seeing red. "What's going on here Gin?"

"Well these boys are 'attempting' to tell me that first of all, I'm too young to date, and then telling me that Dean Thomas is not a suitable match for me. Like, what's their deal?" Hermione thought for a moment, and understood both angles, but she was taking Ginny's side on this one.

"Sorry boys, but you need to have a bit of a reality check. She's sixteen now and neither of you had a problem when I dated Viktor Krum at fourteen. Well you were Ron, but that was because you were just jealous. Anyways, just leave her be guys, this is her decision not yours." At that moment they heard a muffled shout come from downstairs. They figured it was Mrs. Weasley calling them for something because one, they were the only ones there, and two, she usually doesn't shout at herself. So they all went downstairs to see what was happening.

"Ginny dear, your father's home." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, he's my dad too!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know he is dear, but I saw Ginny first."

"Whatever mom, let's just eat." Ron huffed. Mrs. Weasley laughed and they all had a scrumptious back-to-school dinner talking about everything from classes to quidditch to the feasts and then back to quidditch.


End file.
